


A Present For You~

by SnowAwesomeGal



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: Gifts, oh well, present, umm i still dont know how to tag very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAwesomeGal/pseuds/SnowAwesomeGal
Summary: Balan has a present in his hands, but to his dismay, he is unable to find its recipient.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Present For You~

“Oh, Lance! Lancey!” called out Balan. The hallways of the theater were devoid of any signs of life. Balan had figured that he would spot at least one Negati patrolling the vacant hallways. But to his surprise, only dust and the occasional plant decorated the halls. He had always heard rumors that the West Wing of the theater was completely empty from a few costumes that dared to venture into Lance’s so-called territory, but it had been so long since Balan stepped in there that he thought Lance might have had spruced up the hallways, even just a little bit. But no, it was nearly the same as the last time he was here. It was only slightly more dusty now.  
In one hand he held a small box, decorated with glitter wrapping paper and a red velvet ribbon. He knew that any rogue sparkles that managed to fall off would greatly bother him and its receiver, so Balan made sure to use wrapping paper that he knew would not have any sparkles fall off anytime soon.   
Balan stopped walking, coming to another intersection. He sighed in mild frustration. It seemed that Lance did not want to be found at all. But his current goal was important. Balan had a gift to deliver! And it was an important gift.  
Not, letting his smile falter too much, Balan continued forward. He called out to Lance again: “Lance? Lance! I need to see you for something!” He looked around the mostly empty hallway, searching for some sign of their presence.  
He suddenly heard a high pitched trill from behind him. He quickly spun around. He didn’t see anything, but he knew that something was there. He tilted his head down and spotted a lone bird-like Negati. He knew there was a name for it, but Lance was very secretive with most of their things, Negatis included.  
“Why, hello there,” greeted Balan, trying to not let his voice waver. He greatly disliked the Negatis since they would attack his precious and beloved and (mostly) helpless Tims. He was horrified the first time he saw a spiked Negati ram into a Tim (but also proud of that Tim for retaliating and ramming back into it).  
The bird Negati (Birdgati? Beakati? He did not know.) titled its head in either confusion or curiosity. It trilled again and turned around. It began to totter away in the opposite direction Balan was heading and then turned into a hallway Balan did not take.  
Balan thought to himself that he had nothing to lose, so he elected to follow the little Negati.  
He followed the Negati through the twists and turns of the West Wing’s halls. For once, Balan was grateful that he knew all of the theater’s maze-like corridors. He was certain that if he didn’t, he would get hopelessly lost.  
After a while, the Negati unexpectedly let out a happy trill and began to run. It rounded a corner and disappeared from Balan’s sight. Of course, he followed. And what greeted him was an unexpected sight. It was Lance, with the Negati happily twittering away in their collar. And Lance had a small, almost indiscernible smile that would only be visible if someone knew them for a long time.  
“There you are Lance!” exclaimed Balan with a large smile. Lance visibly jumped, startling the poor Negati and making it fall out with a sharp chirp. “Balan!” stammered Lance. “What- Why are you here?”  
Balan held out the small box he had been carrying to them. “I have a surprise present for you!”  
Lance blankly stared at the present. “There’s no special occasion today.”  
“I know! That’s the surprise.”  
“Thanks…? I guess,” mumbled Lance as he picked up the present by its red ribbon, seemingly wanting to keep it far away from themself.  
Balan stifled some laughter, trying to not make Lance feel embarrassed for their reaction. “I’ll be seeing you later, Lancey. And try to not scare away any visitors.” Then he skipped away, pleased with himself finally finding Lance and delivering the present.  
Lance, meanwhile, had no idea what was inside. They found Balan’s present to be entirely uncalled for, and they were thoroughly embarrassed after he had found their Negati resting in their collar.  
The Negati trilled softly, looking at the glittery box and tilting its head. Lance carefully pulled on the ribbon with a clawed hand and gently opened the box.  
Inside was what looked like a very thin pillow that was rolled up into a bumpy cylinder. It was grey in color and soft to the touch. Lance discarded the ribbon box with a quick snap of their fingers and unrolled it. There was a label in the center of the now unrolled gift. In a tacky corporate font read the words, “Microwavable Heating Pad”. Lance didn’t need to read any more of what the label had. They picked up the Negati by its scruff and placed it on their shoulder.  
They needed to find the microwave, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man im posting this now because... well... the game's lore is probably going to make a lot of this not align with canon.  
> And I have one more fic in progress right now.  
> (If you understand the microwave reference, *finger guns* eyyyy)


End file.
